The A-Z of Jamulus AUs
by TheRottenJas
Summary: 'James considered himself a troublesome but respectable man. - Brothel AU' 26 AU one-shots for the ship - James/Regulus. Title taken from Liza (NeonDomino's) collection.
1. A - Amnesia: Puzzle Pieces

**A/N:** Woo! So, yes, I've started a collection for James and Regulus. The title (thanks Liza - _**NeonDomino**_ \- for allowing me to use it!) is self-explanatory as this will be filled with AU one-shots. Also, since I suck at thinking up AU's, you can recommend some! Please review/or follow! And, if anyone has any idea for B - be sure to leave a suggestion! :D

 **Summary:** When their relationship turns sour, a couple undergoes a procedure to have each other erased from their memories. But it is only through the process of loss that they discover what they had to begin with. _(Inspired by Movie - Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind)_

 **N:** So, this is a slight Amnesia! AU as the memories are where they don't remember each other. Also, sorry for the formatting, it made be wonky.

 **Warning(s):** T for language, Mild Sexual Content - it's about two or three sentences where it's implied they are having coitus.

 **Pick Your Poison:** James/Regulus - Write about your pairing making up after an argument. **Bonus** : "You know I'm right. I'm always right."/ "He's a jackass!"/ "Yeah, but he's my jackass."

 **The Rom-Com Comp.:** Movie - Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind

 **W.C:** 1,205

 **Memories are** _italicized._

 **The Present is in** regular letters.

 **Disclaimer:** Nope. Never Have, Never Will.

* * *

 _Puzzle Pieces_

* * *

James Potter closed his eyes, clearing his mind, and tried to calm his breathing and erratic heartbeat. The forgetful procedure was for the best, wasn't it? There were some relationships that just didn't work, no matter how much each person tried to keep it alive; fate was against it. As James lay there in the surgical bed with wires stuck onto his head, he remembered all about his doomed relationship. He remembered the beginning all the way to the point where he was laying down, right now. They were good moments, great moments, bad moments, and outright awful instants all jumbled up in his chaotic mind for him to make sense of. But they wouldn't be there anymore, and that was for the best, wasn't it?

 _He_ had already erased James from his mind. It was only natural James did as well.

.oOo.

" _Oh, should we kiss now?" Even to James it sounded odd once he spoke his thought aloud. The other man quirked any eyebrow before grabbing James by the front of his shirt and clashing their lips together. It wasn't like in the movies or books where their lips touched and fireworks and cheesy, romantic songs played in the background proclaiming the true love. No, it wasn't like in the movies, at all. Their foreheads bumped, their noses smacked together, and their lips pressed against each others. "T-That was something."_

 _The man laughed, it sounded like chiming bells. "That didn't go as planned!" The corner of his lips pulled up into a smirk. "Do over?"_

 _James readily agreed._

 _._ oOo.

"We will commence now, Mr. Potter. Let yourself succumb to your subconscious." Doctor Pomfrey smiled kindly, turning the dials and switches on the machine which promised to erase him out of his life. "Don't worry, it doesn't hurt."

.oOo.

 _Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted a face that triggered some reaction in him causing him to drop the cup of mocha._

" _Oh, I'm sorry! I'm not usually this clumsy. I consider myself more of a charmer. I have no idea what came over me," James babbled as he began wiping the counter with such a force that the other man thought he might break it. James glanced up and takes his first proper look at the man before him. Those grey, piercing eyes, high cheekbones, and pale complexion shoot a sharp pain through his heart, and he's unsure why the man feels so familiar. He inhales sharply. "Oh."_

" _It's fine," the handsome man responded, smiling, his hands folded under his chin. There was a twinkle in his eye. "Do I get a free dessert, now, or maybe your number?"_

 _James gulped. When was the last time he felt like he was being charmed instead of him doing the charming? He grinned, motioning over to the dessert section. "Knock yourself out, it's my fault anyway." It didn't matter that it was surely going to come out of his paycheck, but James placed one extra dessert in the to-go bag. He scrawled his number on the bag with a winky face next to it. Very suggestive and forward, that was more his style. " 'Till next time."_

 _The man gave James an appreciative look and it seemed like his eyes softened a bit (but really, maybe James was just imagining that) before grabbing his order and leaving. James watched as the man walked outside the shop and noticed his number. He turned around suddenly, laughing a bit. James mouthed 'call me' and made a phone gesture with his dominant hand._

 _His smile dropped as he saw the figure of the man leaving. Why did that man seem so familiar?_

.oOo.

How many times have they met each other now?

.oOo.

" _Stop! Just stop it, god, I can't handle this anymore," James shouted, his face red and his hands placed on the table._

 _The other man stayed quiet, glaring furiously at the cracked floor tile. He ran a hand through his hair while James breathed heavily on the other side of the room._

 _The clock ticked, reminding the pair that life still moved on._

" _Then don't," he whispered, lifting his face to stare right at James. "Don't, James. Don't bother anymore."_

 _He felt those sharp grey eyes pierce his heart._

 _(He was always weak to his eyes.)_

" _Goodbye."_

 _James slammed his fist onto the table as he watched his retreating figure. The image burned itself into his eyes._

.oOo.

He never wanted this to happen to them. They had been two puzzle pieces which just didn't fit as much as they tried to.

.oOo.

" _You know I'm right. I'm always right," his boyfriend teased as he put on the new movie in the disc player. "The movies you choose are always shit. That's why I'm here."_

 _James laughed, ruffling his lover's black hair. "Hey, my movie choices are amazing."_

" _Nobody thinks that. Now, what would you do without me?" His lover teased, smirking at James._

" _Stick to my Disney movies, that's what."_

.oOo.

Still, Jams couldn't imagine living without _him_. All of his memories of them would be erased. Could he stand that?

.oOo.

" _Oh, god, James!"_

 _James groaned with pleasure as his lover's moans filled the room. He focused solely on bringing pleasure to his boyfriend. He tried in vain to control his breathing, but it came out short and breathy. He lost it when his boyfriend nipped his nape._

" _Oh, god, it feels good! I can't hold it in anymore!"_

" _Regulus!"_

.oOo.

No, James wanted to remember. He wanted all the shitty and all the beautiful memories he spent with Regulus Black, the best fucking thing that ever happened to him. He struggled to fight against the sleepiness drug they injected in him. He forced his eyes to open. He wanted to remember. It didn't matter if there relationship was doomed to fail by the fates, as long as he could enjoy it together with Regulus until the very end.

"The machines stopped!" Dr. Pomfrey looked at the charts, frowning, this wasn't supposed to occur. "Oh, let's see tr- Potter!"

James yanked the wires out and stumbled out the door. He heard the frantic shrieks from his doctor as he shut the door behind him. He walked on shaky feet, checking the door tags, until he found Black, Regulus on the end of the hallway. He opened the door and was pleased, _ecstatic_ even, that Regulus was still conscious. Regulus' eyes widened and he stood up quickly, dislodging the wires from his head.

"James, what are you doing here?" Regulus asked quickly, not quite believing his eyes.

"Reg," James panted, leaning against the door frame, "I want to remember you. I don't care that we fight half the time. I just want to be with you." He took in Regulus' stunned face. "I don't want to forget you, again," he whispered.

Regulus smiled, walking forward to embrace James. He pressed a kiss to James' forehead. "We're a mess, James."

"He's a jackass!" Dr. Crouch Jr, shouted, trying to get Regulus to see the error in what he was doing.

Regulus smirked, resting his head on James' shoulder as if it always belonged there. Yes, they were a mess, but they were together, and that's all that mattered.

"Yeah, but he's my jackass."


	2. B - Brothel: Just for an Hour

**A/N:** I actually really like this AU. Brothel! AU's are seriously the best and so much potential for Angst! I'm sort of sad that this was a one-shot. I might write more for this. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!

 **2016 Multi-School Tournament:** Historical AU -Brothel! AU

 **W.C:** 1564

 **Disclaimer:** Nope. Never Have, Never Will.

* * *

 ** _Just for an Hour_**

* * *

James Potter considered himself a troublesome but respectable man. Which is why he never once thought he'd be in a situation where a man, a handsome man at that, in black underwear wearing a green shimmery robe whispered his price in James' ear. Those sharp grey eyes filling him with desire.

That's what he wanted to say, at least. Everybody knew him at the brothel because his best friend actually worked there. The first time Lily Evans, a hot redhead, hit on him and stated her price as well. His friend was quick to clear the situation out. Now, nobody _truly_ hit on him.

"It's just 112 pounds for an hour," the handsome man whispered, his voice soft and smooth. James felt insecure as the man with a striking lean figure and those strong cheekbones raked his predatory gaze over his body. For some reason, the man reminded him of someone. "Hmm, I'm not supposed to charge less, but I'd do you for 100 pounds."

Needless to say, James had never blushed so much in his life. He less than gracefully sputtered out apologies and almost walked right out the door, if not for his best friend's loud voice coming out of the other room. With the handsome escort beside him, he had almost _almost_ forgotten why he was in the brothel in the first place.

"Oh, er, sorry, but I'm not here as a customer." The apathetic man raised his eyebrows, fastening the robe. "That's not to say you're not handsome! You are, you most _definitely_ are, but you know . . ." he trailed off, looking like a tomato, probably.

"Don't worry, Reg!" James looked relieved as the manager and a good friend, Frank Longbottom, laughed. He threw James a wink, shaking his head. "Many have tried to get James" he wagged a finger in his direction " to sleep with them—men and women alike. It's no use, though, he's _not_ interested. Reg here is new to this establishment. That's why you haven't seen him before."

"I see." James gulped as the handsome man, "Reg", continued staring at him with curiosity. It oddly felt like he was on display, and he wasn't sure if he liked it or felt uncomfortable.

"Oh, James, _he's_ in the back." James thanked Frank as he speed walked, almost jogging, into the back room where he could already hear his best friend's loud bark of laughter. He didn't want to embarrass himself any further. "Any time."

His eyes scanned the half-naked men and women until they landed on one Sirius Black. Sirius Black, his best and most annoying friend, had run away from his home at the age of sixteen, and they met when they were both eighteen. Sirius never talked about his family, so James, in the four years they've known each other, never brought them up. Luckily for him, this time, Sirius was fully clothed and conversing with the other escorts. He'd seen Sirius naked more times than he cared to admit.

"Jamie, why so red?" Of course, that's the first thing Sirius noticed. He grimaced at Sirius' leer. "Oh my, have you cracked?"

"Shut up, you prat. Are you ready?" James asked after exchanging pleasantries with the others. They were already used to him coming to pick up Sirius at the back room. "The movie's going to start, and you know I love being there for the trailers."

"You're such a drag, Potter," Sirius groaned, grabbing his bag and waving goodbye. "See ya, guys. Have fun, but not _too_ much fun!"

Almost everybody smirked and some even catcalled.

"Oh, keep yourselves safe!" James called out before closing the door, grinning at some appalled faces.

"Dear, some like it _raw_ ," Frank purred, licking his lips. At James' shocked look, he laughed. "Don't worry, I make sure the horny boys and girls are well protected."

James smiled, glancing over at Sirius just to see his eyes turn to steel and his jaw clench. It was rare to see Sirius go so still. Sure, he'd seen him mad and frustrated plenty, but it was only on so few occasions that he'd go completely still. He frowned and opened his mouth to ask what was wrong, but a smooth, drawl beat him.

"Is something wrong, Sirius?" It was Reg who spoke instead. He was dressed in much more clothes than before which was good for James' frail heart. However, those damn fine _tailored_ dressing pants and long, black coat with a green scarf did make his heart beat at an unhealthy rate.

Sirius scoffed, a bark of forced laughter following short after. It actually scared him a bit to see Sirius respond so fast. Usually, the stillness lasted quite a while. "You know what's wrong. You shouldn't have come here."

"I got out." James could practically feel the tension between the two; he could cut it with a knife. It irked him to know exactly what happened between these two. "I thought that was what you wanted."

"Not like this!" Sirius waved an arm around, vaguely gesturing at the entire establishment. A few customers and escorts stared in wonder and confusion. "Never like this."

They both took a few steps forward, and James took two backwards. Either they were going to swing punches at each other or kiss passionately. Frankly, James didn't like either options.

"Boys. Not. Here." Frank pointed straight at the door and marched all three of them out of it. "I have customers, and they don't want to hear whatever _this_ is. They just want good, no, _great_ sex, and I'll be damned if I can't provide that. So, shut up, get out, and make sure you're not late for your next shift." He grinned then promptly shut the door in their faces.

Three stunned faces blinked and nobody said anything as the London's cool air blew around them.

"Well, you two obviously have something to settle. I should probably leave and let you two sort it out. We can watch a movie any other time." James was already turning to leave when a hand reached out and pulled on his scarf. He gasped, whirling around the cough in Sirius' face. "What's your problem?"

"Don't be a bigger idiot," Sirius grumbled, shoving his hands in his pockets. "This is just my little brother, Regulus."

It was an understatement to say that James was surprised. He was absolutely floored with this new information. He knew Regulus had seemed familiar when he first saw him. While Sirius' features were sharp, Regulus' own were soft. "His little brother?" Regulus huffed, looking away. "You have siblings?"

It was at that line that Regulus threw daggers at Sirius. "What am I? A casualty in your past?"

"No, of course not! James . . . doesn't know anything about the Black family." Sirius shrugged at James' protest. "Sorry."

Regulus glanced between James' hurt face and Sirius' determined stare on him. "Is he . . . your lover?"

"Oh, God, no!" James mimicked barfing while Sirius looked ill at the mere mention. "He's my best friend."

Regulus hummed, smirking at James. "I see. That's interesting."

"I care about you, Reg. I really do. That's why I don't want you in this business." Sirius half-smiled, pulling his brother in an embrace. "I'm so happy you're out, but not like this."

It was such a tender moment between family; James felt like he was intruding. He smiled, taking steps backwards.

"Don't move, James."

James threw his hands up and sighed. "I'm trying to be nice." Regulus chuckled and Sirius ruffled his brother's hair. "Okay, why don't you join us Regulus?"

"Me?" Regulus looked unsure until Sirius thumped him on the back. "I'd love to join you."

"Oho?" Sirius had a shiteating grin on his face as he wrapped an arm around James' shoulder and his brothers. They began walking toward the movie theatre which was . "Don't forget about me, Reg."

James scoffed as Sirius rambled on about how he would never find 'the one'. He was sure his cheeks turned red when Regulus caught his eye and winked. He shouldn't be crushing on his best friend's little brother. Though, Regulus didn't look that much younger than them, but James had to remind himself that that _wasn't_ the point. There were other complications beside being related to Sirius. Like, maybe, the fact that he worked at a brothel? Yeah, that was it.

"James?" Sirius prompted, pointing towards the entrance. "You going in or not?"

James flushed, nodding, and followed them in. They made their way toward the ticket booth and this time it was James who caught Sirius' pink ears.

"Oh, hello, Sirius," Remus Lupin, the worker, greeted, a shy smile on his face. He nodded at James and Regulus. "Hello, what movie will it be this time?"

"Oho?" James smirked, and nudged Sirius with his elbow. "Now who's finding 'the one'?"

Sirius stammered out their order and James swore he saw a look of endearment pass Remus' face. He was amused until Regulus placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I hope I can finally crack the infamous James Potter," Regulus whispered, his eyes filled with mirth and something he couldn't quite define. "Let's go catch some seats. I love the trailers, too."

James gulped, the image of Regulus Black in his underwear and that robe slipping dangerously and enticingly off his shoulders flashed in his mind again. He was in trouble. Deep, _deep_ trouble.


End file.
